


Good Boy

by maginot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom Keith (Voltron), Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Sub Shiro (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maginot/pseuds/maginot
Summary: “That’s right,” Keith shakes Shiro’s face a little, then presses their lips together softly. He’s in the mood to start of sweet, although he knows he won’t last this way. “You’re my good boy, right?”Shiro’s breath catches in his throat and finally escapes with a soft moan. “I’m your good boy.”





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s some trans!keith being dommy, written by a trans man.
> 
> **Keith’s genitals are referred to by masculine names, but this does include PIV sex.**

“Keith,” Shiro whines. 

His hands are on Keith, sliding up and down between his hips and thighs almost absentmindedly as he begs with Keith on his lap facing him.

“Please?” He asks, like maybe saying the magic word will make Keith give in and give Shiro what he wants. Keith doesn’t want to admit that it’s working a little. “I just want you to take care of me. You’re so good at it.”

Keith shivers and immediately curses himself for reacting so openly after. He has no choice but to give in now. “Fine,” He says, gruff and strong. “But you have to be good.” He takes hold of Shiro’s chin in his hand, digs his fingernails in. “You’re always good, aren’t you?”

“Uh-huh.” Shiro’s eyes shut and he sighs. He's been waiting and wanting Keith to take control so badly that his body has no other choice than to melt into it completely. “I am.”

“That’s right,” Keith shakes Shiro’s face a little, then presses their lips together softly. He’s in the mood to start of sweet, although he knows he won’t last this way. “You’re my good boy, right?”

Shiro’s breath catches in his throat and finally escapes with a soft moan. “I’m your good boy.”

“Yeah, you are.” With that, Shiro blinks his eyes open, stretching up to look at Keith like a sunflower searching for sun. Keith’s still feeling a little too soft for his own good. He cups Shiro’s face in both of his hands and kisses him. They both make a little noise as their lips meet. With just a flick of Keith’s tongue, Shiro’s mouth parts to let him in. Shiro’s making these little huffy moans and Keith thinks he doesn’t even realize he’s making them. Keith bites Shiro’s bottom lip and Shiro moans fully into Keith’s mouth. 

Keith’s blood turns into electricity. He brushes Shiro’s hair out of his eyes. “Hey, look at me.” And Shiro does. Keith tells him, “You’re so pretty.”

He promises he’ll be sweet again to Shiro after. Then he slaps him. 

Shiro gasps, his eyes fluttering shut. His hips buck up without question, his fingers on Keith’s thighs going tight and digging in. 

“Do you want another?” 

“Yea, please?”

Keith gives it to him and oh, Shiro’s cheeks are the most delicious shade of pink. “Good boy, Shiro. Now what do you say when you’re given a gift?”

Shiro’s eyes are closed now. “T-thank you,” he manages through hitched breaths. He squirms a little and Keith feels how hard he is, feels how restless he’s getting because of it. Keith gives a roll of his hips over Shiro, getting Shiro’s cock to rub against him again. Keith’s been vaguely aware that he was wet, but now it’s consuming him. He wants Shiro inside him so bad he can’t stand it. He grips Shiro by the hair, eliciting another gasp. 

“Take off your boxers,” he tells Shiro, picking himself off of Shiro’s lap long enough for him to slide down his underwear and get his cock free and ready for Keith to play with. He sinks back down, dragging Shiro’s dick around his wet hole. Shiro’s losing it, skin shivering, moaning out Keith’s name quietly. All he wants is to just slip Shiro inside and fuck, but he needs something else first.”

He pushes Shiro flat on the bed he walks on his knees up Shiro’s body. Shiro’s eyes are open again, watching, waiting to see what Keith has in store for him. 

“Suck my dick, Shiro.”

Shiro’s eyes grow wide and his mouth parts, practically drooling. “Please.”

He sits himself down on Shiro’s face, his dick pressed up on Shiro’s lips. He slides his fingers into the front of Shiro’s hair once more and pulls, says, “Good b-boy, _oh,_ ” ,and shivers when Shiro takes him into his mouth. Shiro’s tongue flattens on him, lapping up the wetness there. Keith rocks his hips a little, getting Shiro’s tongue to slide in his hole. He feels himself tighten up around it, hears himself moan loudly. “Shiro, Shiro.”

With his hand still in Shiro’s hair, Keith rides his face now. He gets Shiro’s tongue exactly where he needs it— whether it be inside of him with Shiro’s nose bumping against his dick or pressed tightly against him— Shiro does it because Shiro’s his good boy and Keith loves him, loves this. 

Keith feels himself start to come— electric up his spine and the pit of his belly— his dick twitches and he moans, cries out, “Oh, oh,” voice breaking. He rides Shiro’s face and hears Shiro’s muffled moans beneath him. 

He pulls off of Shiro, scooting back down onto his lap and beckoning him upright again with a curl of his finger. Shiro sits up and his face, his face is completely covered with Keith’s come. 

Keith’s brain shorts out for a moment. 

“You wanna come too?”

Shiro nods, eyes big, his face is so wet Keith doesn’t know what to do with it. “Wanna feel you come again,”

God, Shiro. “You’re such a good boy, baby, fuck.” Then finally, he gives them both what he wants, satisfying an ache that’s been so deep inside him he cries out when it’s satisfied. He sinks down onto Shiro’s cock, groaning, unable to stop. His plan was to tell Shiro he can’t touch but it doesn’t seem like something he wants anymore. Shiro’s hands are gripping Keith’s hips tight enough to bruise, just how Keith likes it. He moves Keith’s hips for him, greedy, hungry for it. He’s groaning and Keith takes over then, using his thighs to bounce up and down on Shiro’s cock— hitting all the place inside himself that he wants Shiro to be. 

Keith places his forehead against Shiro’s and doesn’t care that they’re both sweaty and panting. Their lips meet in a sloppy kiss. Keith moans and Shiro does too. Everything is delicious at this moment in time. 

Keith feels himself getting close again, tightening up around Shiro’s cock and then he’s at the edge of it all at once. He gasps, shocked with the sudden rush of his orgasm. He comes, pulsing, getting tighter, crying out and grabbing onto Shiro’s hair for purchase as he rides it out. Then everything’s wetter down there than it was before. Shiro moves him by his hips and thrusts up, again and again and he’s coming too— filling Keith up and groaning loud and heavy into Keith’s shoulder. It’s so good. Shiro’s so good, always so good.

When Keith’s lungs calm enough for him to speak, he tells him so. “Shiro, you’re such a good boy, such a good boy.” He paws at the back of Shiro’s head and Shiro leans up to kiss him. 

“Your good boy. Yours, always.”

Keith smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop there it is. Follow me on tumblr @ pieceofsheith and where I’m more active on Twitter @ gay_shiro.


End file.
